<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A good guy by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943477">A good guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Hugs, M/M, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A good guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I ask you a question?"<br/>Eiji looked up from the book he was reading and said "Tell me"<br/>"In your opinion, are humans fundamentally bad?" Ash asked seriously, with one hand under his chin, and thoughtful green eyes.<br/>"Why do you ask me that?"<br/>Ash shrugged. "Well, there is no precise answer"<br/>"Even if I can't answer you two feet, I think there is also good. Not all people are bad," replied Eiji with a warm smile on his lips.<br/>"Oh, and do you think I'm bad?" Ash asked with a grin.<br/>"Why do you ask me such a question?"</p><p>You confuse me, Ash:<br/>you are the leader of a gang ...<br/>a cold killer ...<br/>what protected me ...<br/>the boy who hates pumpkins ...<br/>sometimes shy ...<br/>and that he was deeply hurt ...<br/>the one who cried in my arms ...</p><p>Eiji closed the book and got out of bed and sat down next to Ash. "You are a good boy, but you are bad because you hate my kitchen and natto," he replied. "If a sloppy Japanese guy says so, then say it's okay"<br/>Ash felt his eyes pinch: when he was with him, the emotions were worse than the firecrackers that burst on the street.<br/>"Aren't you just crying?"<br/>"No!" the lynx exclaimed widening his eyes.<br/>Eiji stroked Ash's face, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, then another on the forehead, on the tip of the ears. His lips were soft against his skin.<br/>"Are you calm now?"<br/>Ash was red in the face, like a fucking shrimp, so he hid his face in the hollow of the Japanese boy's neck. "Yes, I'm calm. But can you know why you did it?"<br/>"There is no precise reason," Eiji replied with a smile and holding Ash close.<br/>... I do it, because I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>